Best Reason For Detention
by Haileyfan1
Summary: Narcissa lands Lily in detention… sort of. Fluff and femslash… oneshot


**Title: **Best reason for detention

**Author: **Haileyfan1

**Summary: **Narcissa lands Lily in detention… sort of. Fluff and femslash… oneshot

**Rating: **PG13, just to be safe, hehe

**Warning: **femslash

Reviews are greatly appreciated

_Hogwarts, Dungeons, Potions room, free period before lunch..._

Narcissa stared at the all-too-innocent girl sitting before her, or at least, that's what she led everyone to believe, but Narcissa knew better, she knew the redhead had a devilish side to her and she knew that certain dark side _intimately_. Narcissa licked her lips, watching the Gryffindor purse hers in frustration and anger.

"This is all your fault." she mumbled as she got out her quill and two feet of parchment.

"All _my_ fault? Highly unlikely Evans." Narcissa sat in her desk, her quill threatening to jump off the desk if it wasn't used soon. Her parchment also sat untouched.

"I've never had detention in my life, and all of sudden, you come waltzing in like you own the place and land me here!" Lily shot the blonde a glare who returned it with a small smile.

"No talking!" Professor Slughorn snapped.

"Yes sir." Lily mumbled as she dipped her quill and began to write lines.

_I will not participate in public displays of affection during a lesson._

_I will not participate in public displays of affection during a lesson._

_I will not participate in public displays of affection during a lesson._

_I will not participate in public displays of affection during a lesson._

Narcissa who had since turned to the parchment in front of her, was also writing her lines.

_I will not participate in public displays of affection during a lesson._

_I will not participate in public displays of affection during a lesson._

_I will not participate in public displays of affection during a lesson._

_I will not participate in public displays of affection during a lesson._

Underneath the piece of parchment she was writing on, she wrote a different message and smirked as she did so, careful not to let Professor Slughorn notice her slacking off on her lines. Narcissa smirked again and glanced over at Lily who had her eyebrow raised, not seeing how the other girl could find any humor in the situation.

They continued writing until both of their hands started cramping up as they reached the very bottom of the two feet of parchment. Narcissa's especially, since she was writing twice as much. Slughorn peered over his enormous belly, inspecting both of the girl's fine handwriting and with a small smile he dismissed them.

Once the girls had left the dungeons, they headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lily said, her voice was rather hushed as some meandering Hufflepuffs entered into the Great Hall ahead of them. The girls were in no hurry though, and slowed down their pace even more.

"Did what? Landed you in detention?" Narcissa grinned at the redhead who sighed.

"Yes, landed me in detention! What do you think?!" she was rather blowing this out of proportion.

"As I remember, you kissed back."

"That was before I noticed Professor--"

"Well, he's my head of House, you got off lucky. I still have two more detentions left this week."

"Serves you right for landing me--" she stopped as she heard a couple of laughing Gryffindors from behind her, she recognized that lot right away: James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

James looked over at Lily, but she was too busy having an argument with Narcissa Black to notice. His voice rang out clear as he continued to make his way down the main staircase.

"Hey Evans, Black bothering you?"

A slight frown graced Narcissa's features at the interruption, she lightly shoved Lily.

"Watch where you're going." she hissed, loudly enough for the group of boys behind them to hear, in doing so she distracted them from seeing her pass a folded piece of parchment into the Gryffindor's hands.

Lily knew what the blonde was doing and was quick to play along, stuffing the piece of parchment into her robes, she shook her head slightly and turned back to face James and the others. Narcissa having since disappeared into the Great Hall.

"Black bothering you?" James repeated as they walked into the Great Hall together.

"No." was all she answered.

"Are you sure?" James pulled out his wand and waved it at the Slytherin table in a threatening manner.

"Yes, now if you would be so kind as to mind your own business." Lily snapped before trudging off to the far end of the Gryffindor table, taking a seat farthest away from the four boys as she could.

"She sure has a mind of her own, that one." Sirius nodded.

James shook his head, ruffling his hair. "I hate girls like that."

"Why? Because they don't all need your saving?" Remus laughed as James scowled.

Lily sat down in between some people she didn't know and careful to make sure that no one she knew was around her, she opened the note under the table, a smile split her previously frustrated features and she couldn't help but grin at the blonde across the room, whose jaw twitched at seeing the smile. Lily only grinned wider, knowing the blonde couldn't smile back under her present circumstances, surrounded by Slytherin comrades. She turned her attention back to the note in her hand, glancing it over, she rolled her eyes as she read the last sentence of the letter.

_I will participate in public displays of affection during a lesson (with you)._

_When no teacher or student is present, though that defeats the purpose of it being public._

_You know, even if they were there, I certainly wouldn't give a damn._

_You're the best reason to land in detention..._

_I will participate in public displays of affection. _

_When I do, I will do it only with you. _

_I will do it where no prefects can find us._

_and I certainly will not do it where people can hear you moaning. _


End file.
